


just me and you

by brunettereader



Series: sultry shots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque, M/M, Makeup, blowjob, keith is very "thankful" that lance came to his show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: “Thanks for coming to see me,” Keith says again. He pulls away from Lance’s ear. “Let me show you how...thankfulI am.”And then, Lance can only watch as he slides out of Lance’s lap and onto the floor. Once he’s settled, Keith looks up at Lance through his lashes.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: sultry shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131197
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	just me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Everyday" by Ariana Grande feat. Future.
> 
> This was originally written for the fanzine, [Sultry Shots: A Klance Pinup Zine](https://klancepinupzine.carrd.co/). This is the NSFW continuation to the main zine piece.

“So,” Lance says after their quick make-out session. He sits down on the plush chair in front of Keith’s vanity. The chair is a ratty thing, big with wide arms and antique fabric fraying in places. Keith had pushed him into in before he stood up to take off his make-up. “A burlesque club?”

Keith huffs out a laugh as he leans closer to the mirror and swipes the make-up off his left eye. He rubs at it a little bit before replying to Lance. “Yeah, I needed a job while I was in college,” he replies, finally getting most of the eye makeup off. He drops the used cotton pad on the vanity and grabs another. He douses it in remover and starts on the other eye. “I hated fast food jobs and nothing was ever open on campus. Walked past this place on the way home one day, and decided to check it out. They hired me as a bartender, but I wound up on the stage.” When he’s finished with the other eye, he drops that cotton pad before grabbing a tube of lipstick and reapplying.

“That’s a good color on you,” Lance remarks quietly. “Why are you putting more on?”

Keith shrugs in reply as he runs his hands through his hair, shakes out the last of the loose pins.

Lance leans forward to grab Keith’s hips, needing him closer. He places a kiss on the soft bit of skin exposed below his vest. “I didn’t know you could sing,” he says. “You never sing along while I’m jamming in the car.”

Keith turns in Lance’s arms. Most of the eye make-up is off, but he still has a smudge of dark eyeliner under his eyes. His lips are still painted red, complimenting the color high on his cheeks perfectly. 

_God_ , he thinks. _He’s beautiful_.

Keith puts his knees on either side of Lance in the chair and sits down on the top of Lance’s thighs. He leans in, and Lance can smell all of Keith—sweat, a sweet flowery smell of perfume, and something powdery from his make-up. 

While Lance is lost in a daze, Keith leans toward Lance’s ear, nibbles on the lobe.

“I never sing because you’re so cute when you do it,” he whispers. His voice is pure syrup, dripping into Lance’s ear, making him shiver. “Do you want me to sing for you?”

He tightens his grip on Keith’s hips, careful not to jerk and dump him on the floor and break this moment. “Please,” he asks.

Keith settles further into Lance’s lap, rests his ass on Lance’s dick. Lance swallows once, twice, sure he’s going to combust right this second.

Keith clears his throat before he quietly sings into Lance’s ear.

_Any time I’m alone, I can’t help thinking about you._

_All I want. All I need. All I see. It’s just me and you._

Lance swallows hard. Keith is singing Ariana Grande to him, an artist he plays often enough in the car. If he wasn’t turned on before, he is now with Keith’s deep and gravelly voice filling the air.

_He giving me that good shit_

_That make me not quit, that good shit_

On that last part of the line, Keith grinds down, his perfect ass rubbing all along Lance’s crotch. Lance swallows again, digs his fingers deeper into Keith’s hips.

“Does,” Lance starts, but he clears his voice. “Does performing make you horny? Having all those people watch your every move?”

Keith hums, working his ass against Lance’s growing boner. “You have no idea,” he replies.

Lance thrusts up, his dick rubbing along Keith’s ass. “I think I might have an idea.” Lance reaches up, makes to unlace Keith’s vest, but Keith swats his hand away.

“Thanks for coming to see me,” Keith says again. He pulls away from Lance’s ear. “Let me show you how... _thankful_ I am.”

And then, Lance can only watch as he slides out of Lance’s lap and onto the floor. Once he’s settled, Keith looks up at Lance through his lashes.

“Is this why you kept the lipstick on?” Lance asks.

“Maybe,” Keith replies with a smirk as he reaches forward and undoes the button and zipper of Lance’s jeans. “Help me out here?” he asks, and Lance lifts his ass a little, giving Keith the chance to pull down his pants and boxers.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” Keith says as he wraps a hand around Lance’s dick, slides up and down a couple times, bringing Lance to full hardness. He cups Lance’s balls, fondles them before he speaks again. “Having your eyes all over me? Nothing compares.”

And before Lance can respond, Keith dips forward, taking the tip of Lance’s dick into his hot mouth.

“Oh _god_ ,” Lance moans, hand coming up to hold Keith’s head. Keith slides forward, his mouth stretching wide to accommodate Lance’s girth. The red lipstick must be cheap because it smears all over Lance’s cock and Keith’s chin as Keith bobs up and down. “Keith, I— oh, _shit_ , right there, baby,” he babbles.

Keith pops off for a second, hand coming up to stroke him as her presses one, two, three kisses to Lance’s thighs. “You okay up there, _big boy_?” he says.

Lance moans again, reminded of Keith’s song choice in his set. “Yep,” Lance says. “Just peachy.”

Keith smirks again before he leans forward and sucks one of Lance’s balls into his mouth. Lance moans as he leans his head back against the chair, the image of red lipstick smeared all over him and Keith’s dark eyes too much.

“Keith, baby, ‘m close,” he says.

Keith releases his balls and hums before taking Lance’s dick into his mouth against, swallowing him down hard and fast and deep. Lance sighs out a breathy keen as Keith bobs back up, swirls his tongue around the tip and Lance’s slit before he’s moving down again, taking Lance in.

“There, there, right there, _Keith_ ,” Lance moans as he finally crests over the top, come shooting out and down Keith’s throat. Lance watches as he swallows, not losing a drop. He gulps down air, tries to come down as Keith presses one more cherry red kiss to his knee before he pulls Lance’s jeans and boxers back up and helps tuck him back in.

Keith stands again, wipes a hand across his mouth and chin, getting rid of any saliva or stray lipstick before he slides into Lance’s lap again. He presses a sweet kiss to Lance’s neck as he wraps his arms around Lance. Despite the fact that Keith just had his dick in his mouth, Lance flushes, feeling more intimate now than he had just moments before.

“Thanks for coming,” Keith whispers into Lance’s ear, sweet and soft now. 

Lance laughs. “Just now or coming to your show?”

Keith chuckles in response as he pulls back from Lance and stands fully. “Both,” he replies as he walks across the room to a jacket hung on the back of his door. He pulls it on and holds a hand out for Lance. “Now, come on, I want waffles.” 

Lance stands and walks to Keith, laces their fingers together. “Okay, if I buy you waffles, can I get an encore later tonight?”

Keith just smirks. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)


End file.
